Legend of zelda: TP A weird twist
by Gaming Linkle
Summary: Link meets a new fairy, and after an encounter with Zant Link is cursed... To be a girl!


This is my first story.

Hope you like it!

I do not own Zelda.

A Twilight Princess Story.

-  
Chapter 1: The Fairy.

Midna Looked around franticly. Link had to be around here some where.  
Then she heard a quite sobbing. She looked around and saw a lump in one of the beds She lifted it up to see a late teen girl. Long blond hair, sad confident face, Beutiful blue eyes. Long ears. Blankets wrapped around the naked young woman.

Midna: We will fix this link.

Link Just sat there sobbing.

Midna: We can fix this.

We can fix this.

4 hours, 3 Day earlier.

Link woke to the sound of birds chirping.

He looked around a bit and came in with the surrondings.

He was in his bed in his house.

He Heard a Yell: "HEEEEY! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!"

Link jerked with a start.

He walked over to the window to see the Mayor stading by his house.

Link: Hello, what do you need Mr. Mayor?

Mayor: Did you forget?! You have to go the Hyrule Castle to present Rusl's sword to the princess.

Link: OH! I completly forgot I need to pack a few things first.

Mayor: Be ready in 3 hours.

Link climbed down the ladder. His horse Epona was waiting outside. He put some clothes on and took out his bag. He put in a wooden sword, a fishing rod, food, water, some hay,  
extra clothes, his slighshot, and his lantern.

Just yesterday he had gone into the woods after a monkey when one of the town's kids went missing. He had saved her and a gate was built to prevent the kids from getting into Faron Woods.

He put his bag by the door and went outside. He was about to get on epona when he heard a quick noise... a flutter of wings, a little bell sound... he looked around to see a flying blue ball of light coming straight at him.

He ducked to see it crash into the Ground.

Link: Is that... a fairy?

Fairy: oof... sorry about that. i don't know what hit me...

Link: It's Fine... are you alright?

Fairy: I'm fine... what's your name?

Link: My name is link.

Fairy: I'm...umm... I'm...

Link: You don't know your own name?

Fairy: I don't remember anything...

Link: Well why don't you come with me? we can find out about your past when i go on my journey to hyrule castle.

Fairy: Well... alright...

Link: That's settled... wait here for me in an hour.

Link got on epona and rode off.

Fairy: He looks familiar.

******  
The blue fairy waited quite bored.

She saw a cute girl walk by with link's horse.

She flew off to the town to find link.

Link ran after her. She could get really mad sometimes.

He ran to the long path that lead to the springs and saw Malo and Talo two of the town kids blocking the way.

Talo: I won't let you pass! She is really mad! I will let you pass if you give me your sword!

Link: My sword...

Malo: That's right... don't even think about passing us...

Fairy: Link don't do it!

Link: Take it.

Talo: Allright!  
Malo: You... have a sword now...  
Talo: let's go practise.

Link: Kids...

Ilia washed away the blood from the wound.

How could link be so careless?!

Epona huffed a bit as she washed her wound.

Ilia jerked up.

That was probaly link banging on the gate to the springs.

She had Malo and Talo guarding the path's while she washed Epona.

She could never trust them.

Link: Ilia Let me in!

Ilia remained silent.

Link: Ilia!

She heard the sound of feet running away in the distance.

then she heard a crunching noise behind her.

She forgot the block the tunnel from the path to the spings.

Link: Ilia i'm really sorry.

Ilia: I over reacted... I'm sorry too.

Ilia sighed

Ilia: You need to be more carefull. I just don't want you to get hurt.

Link: I will be fine.

A few seconds later he knew he had just lied.

Hoves pounded the ground as a giant green golbin riding a big black boar in silver armor came crashing threw the gates.

Ilia screamed and was picked up by one of the boar riding goblins.

Link was about to pull out his sword when he realized he gave it to Talo.

The Leader goblin came charging at him and hit him in the head sith a club.

Link was now a wolf. with a annoying imp named Midna riding his back. He had escaped Hyrule Castle, met Princess Zelda and got a sword and shield.  
He was running around Faron woods.

Midna: Stop fooling around. We need to collect those tears of light!

Wolf link growled at her:

Midna: You don't know how to see them? Smell them.

Link Really hated Midna.  
******

Midna: Right there jump on it!

Link Pounced where the beetle had been a minute before.

Link Growled.

Midna: It had just dug underground... Right there to your left.

Link bit in the spot she was pointing, felt a hard shell ripped it up and it exploded into a tear of light.

Midna That was the last one.

The world was so nmuch prettyer without thw twilight.

Wolf link sat at the Light springs... waiting...waiting...

He felt he body changing.

A light spirit came flying up...

Some kind of monkey fox thing... with a long tail...

Link looked down.

He was in some kind of green clothing.

Faron: Well done... you have revived me and faron woods...  
The clothes you wear are the clothes of the hero before you...  
There is something in a temple near hear... you must get...  
But there is still some curse here... I am sensing it near...  
Hero run quickly to the temple...

Link was shocked. He had to run in his old body just as he had gotten used to his wolf body.

Midna: Look Out!

Link saw the same blue fairy flying towards him.

Fairy: Link! I found you!

Midna: Who is this-... I reconize you...

Link: What are you doing here?

Fairy: Well this guy in a weird suit told me you were here and i wanted to find you.

Midna: Weird suit?

Fairy: well... it was green, black and red, with a stone frog helmet and...

Midna: Zant.

Fairy: Who is tha?-

?: Mwahahahah...

Midna: That is zant.

Zant: Well... Midna... and that pesky fairy too... what a plesure.

Link: What do you want?!

Zant: Hrm... You messed up my curse on this place.

Link: You did this?

Zant: I would like to curse you...

He pointed at link and then at the female fairy.

Link: Why her?

Zant: because she is needed for the curse.

Midna: Stop this at once...

Zant ignored her and pointed at the fairy and then slowly moved his hand to link.

Fairy: What's happe-

The fairy moved slowly toward link and stopped in front of him.

Link: Zant what are you going to do?!

Zant: You'll see.

He jerked his hand and the fairy went into link's body like a bullet.

Midna: Link!

Midna turned to look at Zant.

Zant had dissapeared.

Link looked down. His body was glowing a bluish-pinkish-white. The fairy was gone.

Midna: Link it will be alright I know this curse it will be alright.

Link felt his body changing. His Bones started to hurt. He shrunk a few inches, his hands got smaller and delicate, while his fingers got all even. His chest expanded outword with a line down the Ears grew longer, his hair he felt also growing longer, his legs got skinier but longerand his torso shrunk a bit. His body hair dissapeared. He felt his groin pull in and leaving almost nothing there, and he felt a emptyness. He felt a tug in his muscles seemed to retract. His arms grew skinier, and his hair grew longer and longer..

Finally...It stopped.

Midna: Link-I...We can fix this...

Link: What happened...

Midna: Link... I-I-..T-that was... a fairy of Sexuality.

Link: What?

Midna: The wander around with no memory.

Link: so anyone with magic could-

Midna: Change your sex... Yes.

Link: So that means...

Midna: Link... I am so so sorry.

End of Chapter 1.

Hope you guys liked it! Review it tell me how it was. what i should improve or add.

Cliffhangers. FTW.

Anyway I have an image of what link looks like right here:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS IMAGE! It just looks alot like Female Link in my Story.


End file.
